Lloyd the frog
Lloyd the frog is the friend and sidekick of Freddy the frog, along with being the second leader of his gang, he has sometimes gone on his adventures and adventures with Freddy, and is the king of darkness. Mary sue test: 9 Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far Freddy the frog and Lloyd the frog vs Rouge the Bat and Shadow the hedgehog Possible Opponents Tails Shadow the Hedgehog Daffy Duck Donald Duck Goofy Jason Voorhees Waluigi Bowser (As Lord of darkness) History Along with Freddy, he's a well known scammer, but he's pretty short, thus sometimes mocked, he can be angered, although like Freddy he's greedy, and tends to mock people. Death Battle Info Name:Lloyd the frog Age:Same age as Freddy Species:Anthromorph cartoon frog Gender:Male Appearance:A pretty short, green colored frog with two erect lines where a nose would be, black overalls with two yellow buttons, brown shoes, and white gloves. As the lord of darkness, he wears black clothing and a black hood. Personality:He is pretty arrogant and cocky, but he can be easily angered, he's pretty greedy and tends to mock people. Powers & Abilities Toonforce: It grants him insane durability and regeneration and etc. Fourth wall breaking:Same with Freddy. Super speed:Can be scaled to Freddy, could escape from the big bang with him, and he can keep up with Freddy, and burrow with a shovel deep underground in a few seconds and immediately reached the other side of the planet. Super strenght:Can be scaled to Freddy, he also lifts trees with no effort, and can punch someone so hard they fly around the whole planet, in a battle with Freddy, Freddy pulled out gigantic anvils and slammed them down on him, but Lloyd managed to lift them up, although he was struggling a bit, he also can cause a planet various cracks by just punching on the ground violently. Intelligence:While not smart as Freddy, he can trick his opponents too. Regeneration:He can regenerate quickly from almost anything that hits him. Hammerspace:Can pull out revolvers,axes, pianos, pies,etc. Transformation: Lord of darkness:He once became the king of darkness and lord of shadows, eventually getting his own kingdom of darkness. Lord of darkness can mind control, as shown as when he mind controls billions of people, conquers the planet rather easily after learning on how to use his powers, although this took days for him to master them, he can turn intangible and phase through attacks, he even punched literally through Freddy actually hurting him, use telekinesis,summon beings known as the shadows, tank attacks from and keep up with Freddy, float,and can send waves of fire which negate durability, he also can strike someone with lightning from his palms and summon it from the sky, and with it he destroyed the moon, creating a night without one, he also can time travel, like when he attempted to destroy the freddies in other timelines, he also can tank attacks from Dracula Frog and Legendary Sword, although he's not completely invulnerable to those attacks, being able to be sometimes a bit damaged, but managing to tank them with no damage at times, he can teleport, and BFR someone by creating a portal sucking anything in it, it functions like a black hole but even faster as it was able to catch Freddy and send him to the dark dimension, a place of total darkness and dark monsters. The shadows are humanoid figures that are shadow like and with giant claws, they're capable of harming Freddy, keep up with him, and resist his attacks for a bit, however eventually they go down, they also can dodge his attacks. Lord of Darkness also can create explosions out of nowhere, and can create explosive orbs,and explosive forcefields. (outside of transformations) Knowledge of judo and martial arts:Like Freddy, he knows about judo and martial arts techniques. Super durability:Tanked a fall from outer space, the big bang along with Freddy, tanked various attacks from Freddy when they fight sometimes, tanked the destruction of the universe when he and Freddy accidentally destroyed it with a space gun, along with a whole building being dropped on him, he also could tank a whole planet being thrown at him by Freddy, also tanked a black hole. Immunity to existence erasure:Can come back and regenerate from being erased from existence, even on a conceptual level. Time travel:Can time travel, going to various eras. Feats Manages to keep up with Freddy, caused trouble for him as Lord of darkness, and manages to hurt him. Tanked a fall from outer space, the big bang,tanks various attacks from Freddy in general, and tanked the destruction of the universe when he and Freddy accidentally destroyed it with a space gun, along with a whole building being dropped on him. Burrowed deep underground with a shovel in a few seconds and reached the other side of the planet. Beat up people bigger than him and much more stronger than him with his judo and martial arts techniques. Tanked a black hole. Can be scaled to Freddy in general. Mind controlled billions of people as Lord of darkness. Time traveled multiple times. Tanked being erased from existence. Destroyed the moon as Lord of darkness. Tanked a planet thrown at him by Freddy. Lifted two gigantic anvils that were about to crush him, he struggled a bit though. Can turn in Lord of darkness by deciding to, he will need to jump and he will stay in the air, and then turn into Lord of darkness. Can change shape and turn in a missile, fly out of earth and return in less than one second, and can turn missile shaped to fly at an enemy and hurt them, the missile is fast enough to travel galaxy to galaxy, universe to universe, planet to planet, and return to earth immediately, doing all of this all at once. Kept up with and tanked attacks from Legendary Sword Freddy and Dracula Frog. Punched the planet a few times violently and everytime he did that, the planet got cracks multiple times. Isn't affected by the black holes Freddy throws at him. Weaknesses Freddy managed to beat Lord of darkness, although he needed to put some effort. Is not as smart as Freddy, sometimes being tricked. Toon acid can kill him, but it might be tricky due to his speed and etc. Arrogant and cocky, can be easily angered. Can still feel pain sometimes when hurt. Trivia I wondered if to make a sidekick for Freddy or not,eventually after a while,i decided to. Category:Original Characters Category:The Golden Moustache Category:Sidekicks Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Cartoon Characters